


Harry's Secret

by allthingsmagical



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Complete, M/M, Male-Female Friendship, Mpreg, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-14
Updated: 2012-04-14
Packaged: 2017-11-03 15:45:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/383137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allthingsmagical/pseuds/allthingsmagical
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry didn't know how to tell Severus what he found out. So he didn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Harry's Secret

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Harry Potter. (Sadly.)  
> This is mpreg and malexmale and the prequel to another Harry/Severus that will be posted in a few days.   
> This is my first time posting on here so bear with me.  
> I apologise in advance for any mistakes there are.

Twenty three year old Harry Potter was happy with his life. Well, he was until today. He had been living at Hogwarts with his lover Severus for seven months. McGonagall had hired Harry to assist in whatever class he was needed in and he loved every minute of it.

Harry had been going out with Severus for three months before McGonagall offered him the job. He told Severus who was happy for him and insisted that he moved in with him instead of getting his own quarters.

Harry had happily agreed and told McGonagall straight away that he would be living with Severus.

Harry was now worried, he had a great job, one that he loved and settled into and was living with the man he loved. Severus very rare showed his feelings and Harry only seen him open up properly during their love making. They had been together for eight months before Severus whispered the words 'I love you' and that was only when he thought Harry was asleep and was surprised when Harry said it right back.

Yes, Harry was happy with his life. Until today. Harry had gone to see Hermione who took over Madam Pomfrey who retired last year and was happy for Hermione to take over as Hermione had been training and assisting her for three years. Hermione ran tests on Harry and threw her arms around him, congratulating him on being pregnant.

"Run them again."

"Why Harry?"

"Please Hermione."

Hermione just sighed and ran the tests again with her wand coming up with the same results. "I can't be pregnant Hermione."

"Why are you so worried Harry? Having a baby is nothing to worry about."

"It is when the other father never shows his emotions and is probably only a Professor so he can scare the children. I assisted him in class yesterday and had to leave and chase a first year who ran out of the class crying."

"Harry Severus will be totally different with it being his own."

"Do you really believe that?"

"Yes I do."

"I have known you for twelve years Hermione." he reminded her.

"Okay. Maybe not truly believe it Harry but you just have to hope as that is all you can do."

"Or. I can let him figure it for himself."

"You can't do that Harry."

"Hermione you are my healer, you can only advise me about my health and the baby."

"I am also your friend Harry James Potter and I can nag you until you see sense. And you know what I am like, I won't give up."

"You also know what I am like, I am stubborn and I won't cave in. I know you don't approve Hermione but I cannot risk losing Severus. My baby, my body, my choice on how Severus gets told."

Hermione nodded and took two steps back from Harry. "Then as your healer I shall keep a close watch and as your friend I will stand by whatever you decide to do."

"How far along am I?"

"Four weeks. I want to see you every four weeks until you reach the six month mark and then depending on how you are then, every two weeks."

 

Harry was sitting on the sofa in his and Severus' quarters and he was that gone into staring at the fire wondering how he was going to let Severus know that he didn't hear his lover come in and call his name until he sat down next to him. "Severus. I didn't hear you come in."

"Stating the obvious."

Harry smiled and turned to give his lover a small kiss, moaning when Severus deepened it. Severus turned and holding onto Harry's wrists, laid him flat on his back on the settee and leaned over him. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing. What makes you ask that?"

"You have been in the hospital wing today. What wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong with me." Not a lie. Harry thought. He wasn't ill, he was just pregnant. "I wasn't wanted in a class so I stopped in to see Hermione to see how she is doing." Harry daren't break eye contact with Severus who was watching him closely but Severus seemed to be happy with the answer he got as he started to move up and off Harry. "I don't think so." Harry said, tangling his fingers into the long black strands and pulling his lovers head down to his to engage him in a kiss.

 

A couple of weeks had gone by and Hermione saw that Severus was still none the wiser. "You are going to have to tell him soon Harry. I have been reading up on male pregnancies and they're certain potions that you can't go near as you will risk not only the babies life, but yours as well. What will you tell Severus then. Plus when you reach your five month mark you will start to show."

"Severus is an extremely clever wizard. He will found out soon enough."

"Severus can find out a lot sooner if you tell him."

"Tell me what?"

Harry whirled round. "Severus, what are you doing here?"

"I have come to drop off the potions I have brewed up for Miss Granger. Tell me what Harry?"

"Severus it's Weasley now and how many times? Call me Hermione. Thank you." she said and took the potions from his hands and went to her store cupboard.

"I will only ask one more time Harry. Tell me what?"

Harry opened his mouth to answer but before he could voice his answer, his eyes rolled back and he fainted. Severus, with him being so close to Harry caught him and laid him on the nearest bed and shouted for Hermione.

"It's about time you used my first na-" Hermione stopped when she saw Harry on a bed and rushed over. "What happened?"

"He just fainted. I know something is not right but he won't say anything. What is wrong with him Hermione."

After checking Harry over, Hermione looked at the sour Professor. "I am sorry Severus. But it is not my secret to tell."

"So there is something wrong with him."

"No Severus. You have my word as an honourable Gryffindor when I tell you that Harry is not ill." Hermione took her wand out and pointed it at Harry. "I will let him tell you." Hermione woke Harry up and looked at him, "you are fine Harry. This is what you get for rushing around and not eating." she said, giving Harry a look of disappointment as she left.

Severus studied Harry closely and decided to not ask what Harry was to tell him and let him tell him in his own time. "From now on you eat your breakfast with me. I don't care how late you are for things my idiot Gryffindor."

"Okay, my snarky Slytherin."

 

It was a couple of months later when Severus had started to question Harry again. All was well and Harry sat and had breakfast with him. Severus had started to question him as lately, Harry would jump on him, in the shower Harry would join him wanting him to fuck him hard. As soon as he got into bed Harry would straddle him and want to ride him. Just this morning Severus had awoken to Harry's mouth around his erection. Not that he was complaining but where was it all coming from all of a sudden. They had a healthy sex life but never like this. It was nearing on midnight on a Friday night and Severus had left Harry asleep in bed as he went to mark papers at his desk in his classroom. He was halfway through when he heard a noise, looking up, he felt his mouth open slightly at the view in the doorway.

Harry was standing there naked, smirking at Severus' reaction, Harry made his way over slowly and pushed Severus' chair back and straddled his thighs, unbuttoning his trousers. "Harry what's wrong?"

"Nothing Severus."

"Harry we have had nothing but constant sex whenever we get five minutes alone. It has been like this for a few weeks now, what's going on?"

Harry stopped his movements on his lovers trousers and stood up. "I enjoy having sex with you and want you in me whenever we can and you think that something is wrong with me for feeling this way."

"No Harry that is not what I meant and you know it."

"Oh do I. I will make it easier for you then Snape. No sex." and with that Harry turned and stormed back into their rooms leaving Severus sat there with a frown on his face as he watched his lover storm back into their rooms.

 

It was the following morning when Severus made his way to the hospital wing. He knew that Harry would be spending most of the morning helping Professor Binns mark papers so now was his chance to question Hermione and have her only confirm what he thought was wrong with Harry.

Hermione looked up from her desk, surprised to see Severus standing there. "Severus. What can I do for you?"

"I just wanted to talk to you about Harry. He has been behaving strange lately and I wanted to talk to you about them and see if you can fathom out what is bothering him."

Hermione nodded and set out cups and made drinks for them both. "I'll be right back. I seem to have run out of sweeteners." she said as shook a small tub. "I'll be two secs."

As soon as Hermione left the room Severus dug deep into his pocket and pulled out a small vial of Veritaserum, he poured a little into Hermione's tea and quickly put the vial back in one of the many pockets in his robes. He knew it was wrong but he is certain that Harry is pregnant and with Granger being his healer, all she is doing is confirming what he already suspects.

Hermione came back into the room and put two sweeteners in her tea and stirred it before taking a sip. "So Severus, what has been wrong with Harry lately?"

"He has been eating more, he has gained a little weight, I catch him stroking his stomach when he thinks I am not looking, this past month as soon as he has seen me he has jumped on me and has... an increased sexual appetite." Severus explained without even blushing although Hermione did.

"I know Harry is pregnant Miss Granger and I am guessing this past month was his fourth month with him being so wanting. Am I right?"

"Yes." Hermione answered and then slapped her hand to her mouth before looking at her tea and then accusingly at Severus. "You tricked me."

"Of course I did Miss Granger. Why has Harry not told me that he is pregnant?"

Hermione sighed and put her wand to her head and drew out a memory. "It's best if you see for yourself."

Severus took the vial with the memory in it and stood. "Thank you miss Granger. Please don't tell Harry I know."

"I won't I am actually glad you now know."

With a nod of his head, Severus left the room and hospital wing and went to his office where he put up strong locking charms before taking out his pensieve and pouring the memory in and entering himself.

Severus found himself standing in the hospital wing and saw Harry sat on the bed with Hermione standing in front of him.

Hermione ran tests on Harry and threw her arms around him, congratulating him on being pregnant.

"Run them again."

"Why Harry?"

"Please Hermione."

Severus moved closer and saw Hermione sigh and ran the tests again with her wand coming up with the same results. "I can't be pregnant Hermione."

"Why are you so worried Harry? Having a baby is nothing to worry about."

"It is when the other father never shows his emotions and is probably only a Professor so he can scare the children. I assisted him in class yesterday and had to leave and chase a first year who ran out of the class crying." 

Severus smirked, remembering that day, happy that he still had it in him to scare the first years.

"Harry Severus will be totally different with it being his own." Without knowing he was doing it, Severus was nodding along, agreeing with Granger's words.

"Do you really believe that?"

"Yes I do."

"I have known you for twelve years Hermione." he reminded her.

"Okay. Maybe not truly believe it Harry but you just have to hope as that is all you can do."

"Or. I can let him figure it for himself."

"You can't do that Harry."

"Hermione you are my healer, you can only advise me about my health and the baby."

"I am also your friend Harry James Potter and I can nag you until you see sense. And you know what I am like, I won't give up." At this Severus let out a small chuckle.

"You also know what I am like, I am stubborn and I won't cave in. I know you don't approve Hermione but I cannot risk losing Severus. My baby, my body, my choice on how Severus gets told." Severus shook his head at his idiot Gryffindor.

Hermione nodded and took two steps back from Harry. "Then as your healer I shall keep a close watch and as your friend I will stand by whatever you decide to do."

"How far along am I?"

"Four weeks. I want to see you every four weeks until you reach the six month mark and then depending on how you are then, every two weeks."

Severus pulled back and stepped away from his desk. So that was why Harry didn't say anything, he was scared of losing Severus.

 

It was the next day and Harry decided to have a lie in as he knew he was not needed until after dinner in DADA. Severus must have got up and dressed and left whilst Harry was still sleeping as he found himself alone when he woke up.

Harry sat up and swung his legs off the end of the bed and got up, walking over to the bathroom, to relieve himself, wash and brush his teeth.

He picked his wand up and dropped the strong glamour charm and found himself smiling at the slight bump. He was now five months along, Harry walked over to the stand up mirror and stood to the side admiring his slight bump with a smile on his face.

Harry was about to place his hand on his stomach when the bedroom door banged open and Severus stormed in. "Complete dunderheads, absolu-" Severus stopped when he saw Harry frozen to the spot with his hands -not completely- covering his midsection. "Severus, what's wrong?"

Severus eyes darted from Harry's stomach to his face before turning to go in the bathroom, stripping off as he went. "You would think that following instructions from a board is easy for first years but no."

Harry quickly picked up his wand and cast a glamour on his stomach again so if Severus saw he would think he was seeing things.

Severus washed up and entered the room again and put some clean robes on, shaking his head slightly at the fact that Harry used a glamour charm to cover his stomach up.

Whereas Harry inwardly sighed with relief as he took Severus' shake of the head as a sign that he was seeing things earlier.

 

It was that afternoon when Harry walked into the DADA classroom to help assist only to find out that he was teaching as the Professor was called away as his wife went into labour, Harry had guessed that he would be teaching that post for a couple of months now which was fine with him as Hermione had warned him that once he reached his six month mark there were certain potions he couldn't be around so he wouldn't be able to assist Severus, now he had an excuse and didn't have to think of one should Severus ask.

And true enough, McGonagall had asked him to take over as DADA Professor and before she left she congratulated him on the pregnancy, when he asked her how she knew she simply told him she saw the signs and could tell by how he now carried himself.

Harry had just realised then, he doesn't share his quarters with her, he doesn't share a bed with her, he doesn't spend all of his free time with her like he does Severus, and if she guessed he was pregnant then Severus was sure to know.

All of a sudden, Harry dreaded going back to the quarters he shared with the man he loved.

 

Harry walked into their shared quarters and saw Severus sat in his chair by the fire. "I thought you were on patrol."

"I swapped it with someone else as I want to talk to you."

Harry walked over to the sofa near Severus' chair and slowly sat down. "What do you want to talk about?"

"Oh just a small thing."

"Like?"

"Like the fact that you are about five months pregnant and haven't told me. Now your excuse for when you were suspicious and found out you told me it was a stomach bug, when you was eating weird things you said you 'wanted to try something different' when you wanted nothing but sex during your fourth month you just said that you was 'just in the mood and you don't know why.' I saw your stomach this morning and if I hadn't have questioned you about pregnancy you would have probably said that it was just a little weight and you would soon lose it."

Severus leaned forward and held Harry's gaze. "Tell me Harry what was to be the excuse when you could no longer be around potions as it would endanger not only the baby, but your life as well, what was going to be your excuse when a baby would be here in three months? Was you just going to walk in and say 'oh Severus look what I found outside, can we keep it'?"

"Don't be stupid."

"Me stupid? Damn it Harry you are the one who kept the pregnancy from me when there was no need to. Why didn't you tell me when you first found out?"

"I was scared."

"Of what?"

"Your reaction? How you treat first years-"

"Harry when it comes to my own child I would treat them different. I am a Professor to these students, they need discipline. I will not be my child's Professor for another eleven years. How my child will see me behind close doors and how it will see me as a Professor are two very different things."

"In a way you can't blame me Severus, you don't exactly wear your heart on your sleeve do you. It was eight months before you told me you loved me and that was only when you thought that I was asleep."

Severus, sighed, he could understand Harry to a certain extent. "Harry I will love this child and tell it so every day as this child is me and you, but you have to understand that I grew up with parents that did not love me. I know your upbringing was less than exemplary but they were not your parents.. Your parents loved and wanted you, mine didn't. No one has told me they love me, other than you can you not see how difficult it is for me to say it back?"

"You're right. I'm sorry Severus. I'm sorry for not telling you. I thought that you didn't want children as we always made sure I wouldn't get pregnant and I was scared you would leave me, so I stupidly thought that I would leave you to find out and enjoy what time I had left with you in case you didn't want anything more to do with me."

Severus got up from his chair and sat on the sofa next to Harry. "Harry, you are the first person to have ever loved me for who I am, see me the way I am and let me do my own thing and not try to change me. Why would I even think about leaving you."

Harry frowned and looked at Severus. "When did you find out I was pregnant?"

"I often caught you stroking your tummy, the fourth month with all the sex and your mood swings as well. Not to mention the fact that whilst you held onto me in the night with your front against my back, despite glamour charms, I could feel the baby kicking. I went to ask Granger and she was forced to tell all as I slipped her veritaserum."

"Severus you didn't."

"Yes Harry I did. I wanted to confirm my suspicions. She gave me the memory of when you found out and asked her to run the test again."

"So are you happy then? That I am pregnant?"

Severus actually gave Harry a genuine smile. "Yes Harry. I am."

Harry sighed with relief and hugged Severus. "I'm sorry for keeping this from you Severus."

"No matter now Harry as long as you tell me when you are expecting the next one."

Harry pulled back and looked flabbergasted at Severus. "The next one?"

"We can't have an only child Harry. You was an only child, didn't you wish you had a brother or sister."

"Well, yeah bu-"

"Well then. Can you drop the glamour so I can see the bump?"

Harry dropped the glamour and slouched back on the sofa and lifted his top showing his bump.

Severus placed a cold hand on Harry's stomach, making his gasp. "You are big for five months Harry."

"I know. I was thinking that when I was looking in the mirror this morning."

"Ah. When you tried and failed to hide it."

"Ever since I found out I have been racking my brains, trying to find out how we got caught when we always make sure beforehand that I don't."

"The staffroom Harry. You walked in and was surprised to see me there."

 

Flashback

Harry smiled as he made his way to the staffroom, no one wanted his assistance for another hour and that is with Severus. After the morning and dinner he had, he was going to have an hours rest in the staffroom and then go to potions. Not that the students will know he is there. Severus was sure one of his students was cheating and today they were doing a test and Harry was to keep an eye out to see if he could spot them. 

Harry was planning on spotting the student who was cheating as early as he can so he could take advantage of being invisible to touch and stroke Severus, just seeing what he will do when he can't do nothing.

Harry walked into the staffroom and shut the door behind him, stopping just inside the door when he saw Severus sat in one of the many chairs with a hot drink on the table within arms reach of him and could only see the top pf his head as his face was covered by The Daily Prophet.

"Are you going to just stand and stare or are you going to move at some point?"

Harry smiled and moved forward, stopping just in front of Severus and took the paper out of his hands. "What are you doing in here?"

"Same reason as you I'd imagine. I have an hour free so instead of students fifth year up constantly banging on my door wanting something I decided to come here. I never come here during a free lesson therefore no one will find me here."

Harry smiled and straddled Severus. "I found you." he said, placing a small kiss on the potion masters lips.

"Indeed."

Harry smiled and ground his hips down causing Severus to raise one eyebrow. "Are you serious Harry?"

"Oh yes. There is something about having sex with a Professor in the staffroom where anyone can walk in at any time."

"Well we can do the first two but I will be damned if anyone can walk in here and see you in all your naked glory when it is for my eyes only." the older man snarled as he waved his wand and put up strong charms to block out all sounds and to stop anyone from entering.

"So possessive Severus." Harry moaned, throwing his head back when lips latched onto his neck. Harry waved his wand that stripped them both of their clothing before dropping his wand.

Harry took hold of Severus' cock and raised himself up but was stopped from moving down. "I am still alright from this mornings shower."

Severus removed his hands from Harry's arms and moaned along with lover as he sank down onto Severus' length.

As Severus drew his hands down to Harry's hips Harry grabbed hold of them in his own, linking the fingers together as he rocked his hips, working Severus' cock deeper into him before he started to bounce on the balls of his feet letting gravity aid the smooth thrust of Severus' cock into Harry.

"Oh Sev I'm coming."

Severus freed one of his hands, making Harry place his now free hand on his shoulder, and took Harry's cock in his hand and squeezed causing Harry to cry out and cum on both of their chests with Severus following, cumming deep inside of Harry.

End of flashback.

 

Harry smiled at the memory and stroked Severus' fingers as they trailed over his bump. "What are we having? Girl or boy?"

"I don't know Severus."

"Soon change that."

Harry sat back and watched as Severus pointed his wand at his round belly and watched as the tip of the wand turned pink. "Does pink mean girl Severus?"

"It does."

"Well I kept this pregnancy from you when I shouldn't have so you get to name her."

Severus stared at Harry's stomach for a minute before staring into those green orbs. "Harriette."

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Well? What do you think?  
> Please leave a comment :)


End file.
